Targets are generally known in the art. A target is an instrument which is used as an aiming point and which is subsequently penetrated by a projectile released during a shooting activity. A shooting activity may include the discharge of a firearm, the release of an arrow by a bow, or the triggering of any device which releases a projectile in a specified direction.
Generally, during a shooting activity, a user (or shooter) will aim the bow, firearm, or other device toward the target. The target is generally a two dimensional object, for example concentric circles having decreasing diameters leading to a “bulls eye” center circle, or a three dimensional object simulating a live specimen in which a user would shoot, for example a deer, bear, human, or other animal. With two dimensional or three dimensional targets, the target typically has a desired aiming area, such as a bulls eye, kill zone, or outlined kill area. In addition, the target is typically oriented perpendicular to the ground on which it is positioned upon. In addition, the largest surface area of the target, or side of the target, is typically oriented to face the user (or shooter).
The above described shooter-to-target orientation has certain advantages. For example, a shooter may desire to improve accuracy while practicing the shooting activity. Having the largest surface area of the target face the shooter allows the shooter to receive feedback regarding the accuracy or inaccuracy of a shot. This is especially desired when the projectile is reusable, as with an arrow. By increasing the surface area of the target facing the shooter, the shooter has a greater chance of hitting the target with a shot which is errant or which does not hit the desired aiming area (i.e. bulls eye, kill zone, or outlined kill area). This increases the likelihood of the shooter having the errant shot be retained in the target, rather than being released beyond the target. Should the reusable projectile be released beyond the target, the shooter may have to search for the reusable projectile and/or may lose the reusable projectile.
However, the above described shooter-to-target orientation has certain disadvantages. For example, a shooter is limited in his or her ability to simulate shooting at a target while simulating certain actual conditions, such as shooting from an elevation.
For example, while hunting, a hunter will often take a position outside of the field of view of an animal which is being hunted. As such, the hunter may take a position above the animal, such as in a tree, tree stand, or other elevated structure. Similarly, the hunter may take a position below the animal, such as in a valley or low ground. Whether positioned above or below the animal, the hunter is provided at an elevation to the animal. When the hunter is provided at an elevation to the animal, the hunter generally does not view the animal from the side or broadside. Accordingly, in order to simulate shooting at an elevation, such as for practice, a shooter must position the target and then physically move to an elevation to the target, for example to a tree stand, platform, roof, valley, or other structure or position provided at an elevation to the target.
Unfortunately, physically moving to an elevation to the target to simulate shooting at an elevation has several disadvantages. For example, physically moving to an elevation can lead to a loss in shooting time. In addition, physically moving to an elevation can lead to a loss in physical energy of the shooter. For example, if the shooter is shooting a bow and arrow, the shooter often carries or has a limited number of arrows. Once the shooter releases or shoots all of the arrows from an elevation toward the target, the shooter must leave the elevation, collect the arrows, and then return to the elevation to shoot at the target again. The shooter unnecessarily spends time which could be used for shooting by leaving the elevated position and subsequently returning to the elevated position. In addition, the shooter expends physical energy leaving the elevated position and subsequently returning to the elevated position. This can result in a loss of shooting time due to fatigue.
In addition, the shooter may not be able to physically move to an elevation to a target. For example, the terrain available to the shooter may be generally flat without trees, valleys, or other structures. As such, there may be no elevation or elevation location available for the shooter to physically move to. This results in the shooter being unable to simulate or practice shooting at a target from an elevation.